Search For The Moon Princess II Part Two: Reign of The Black Moon
by Crystal Knight
Summary: A mysterious girl with pink hair arrives in Tokyo seeking the help of Sailor Moon, so that her mom may be saved. Then, after the girl's arrival, Usagi begins to experience terrible nightmares that if she remains close to Mamoru Chiba she will die. Then enemies from the Black Moon arrive to steal the 'Rabbit' (ChibiUsa) and the Silver Crystal. Can the Senshi unravel these mysteries?
1. 01 Mysterious Girl

The Search For The Moon Princess II Part Two: Reign of The Black Moon

Chapter 14: "Mysterious Girl"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This series takes place after "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest  
For The Ginzuishou" and the first series: "Search For The Moon Princess I: The Girl of  
Loneliness, Tsukino Usagi." Make sure you go and read those series first.

**** Mysterious Girl ****

Usagi woke up and stretched her arms out wide in front of her. Luna laid on the bed  
and was still asleep. Usagi got out of her pajamas and got dressed in her school uniform  
and took her shoes and her socks and went out into the living room. Mamoru greeted her.

"Good morning Usako. I hope you slept well?"

He asked her. She looked at him for a moment and then answered.

"Yes, I slept well Mamo-Chan. Thank you for asking."

Usagi answered. Her thoughts went back to the time of the Dark Kingdom when she went  
berserk and was uncontrolled. Mamoru noticed Usagi was in deep thought.

"Are you okay Usako?"

Mamoru asked in a curious tone.

"Yes, I am fine... I was just thinking about what I did in the past. I still  
can't believe that I was out of control back then when Queen Beryl tried to  
take over the earth..."

Usagi spoke as she remembered the past. The past still hung like a silk thread  
that would not easily break. Mamoru sweetly smiled and he brought her into his  
embrace and he spoke with her.

"Did I tell you, that I am here for you?"

Mamoru asked her and Usagi looked up to him and answered.

"Yes, I remember you saying that."

Usagi gave a soft reply to him.

"Good. Please just rely on me to help you, alright?"

Mamoru asked her and Usagi shook her head in reply. Then he spoke  
again.

"I bet you want some breakfast don't you? I will fix something for you  
while you get ready for school, right?"

Mamoru told her and Usagi shook her head and Usagi got her book bag and laid it  
by the door and returned and she sat at the table in the dining room and waited  
for Mamoru to return from the kitchen. Mamoru returned with a cup of hot chocolate  
and a small plate with bacon and eggs and also a bowl of steel cut oats with a bit  
of honey and brown sugar.

"Thank you."

She thanked him. She really did trust him. Him most of all, she still had lot to  
learn about love and friendship, but she was learning every day. After Usagi finished  
her breakfast she got up from the table and kissed him and hugged him.

"Remember, I will meet you near here at the park and we will have a good time just  
being alone, just the two of us, okay?"

Mamoru asked her.

"Very well. I will meet you there after school."

Usagi replied with a smiled and headed towards the door and then got her bag. Luna  
then spoke up to Usagi.

"Usagi have a good day... won't you.?"

Luna asked her. Luna looked worried for her. Luna would always worry for Usagi, because she was the Princess.

"Yes, I will."

Usagi replied to Luna and left the apartment. Usagi made it to school on time and  
Naru and Umino greeted her.

"Usagi-Chan, you look well."

Umino was a nerd and he liked Usagi. Usagi wasn't like the other girls. Usagi was  
a quiet girl. She had a lot of problems in the past and her friends helped her.

"Usagi-Chan!"

Naru greeted Usagi. Naru was the red head and likable among girls and guys a like.  
Naru liked Usagi because Usagi wasn't as rowdy as other people. The class's teacher  
came in the room and called class into order. Naru, Umino, and Usagi all sat in their  
chairs. Later on that day, Usagi went to a watch store and bought for Mamoru a round  
pocket watch with a crescent moon on it. Then she met him at the park like they had  
arranged. Usagi met Mamoru and he greeted her.

"Hello Usagi, you weren't late... right?"

Mamoru asked her about her being late for school.

"I didn't have detention if you are asking about that. I have something for  
you."

Usagi told him as she presented a small box and she handed the box to him  
and he opened it up to reveal a pocket watch with a crescent moon on the  
watch.

"Why this watch Usako?"

Mamoru asked as he looked at the watch intently.

"Because, you have done a lot of good to me and I wanted to do something good  
to you for all that you've done for me."

Usagi gave him a reply.

"Thank you, Usako. This is such a lovely watch..."

Mamoru thanked her. Usagi looked at him in a way that she loved him for protecting  
and guiding her the way she should live her life. Then the two embraced and suddenly  
a portal opened up and a round cat shaped ball hit Usagi on the head and a pink haired  
girl appeared out of nowhere and landed on her head and Usagi fell to the ground.

"Who are you little girl?"

Mamoru asked about who the little girl was.

"Yes, who are you?"

Usagi asked. The mysterious girl pointed a gun towards Usagi.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino."

She answered and then she spoke once more.

"Please hand over the Silver Crystal! I know you got it!"

The mysterious girl ordered her. Usagi sat there on the ground and didn't  
know what to do.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "Mysterious Nightmares"

This episode was completed on: 01/25/2015

What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? "Search For The Moon Princess II:  
reign of The Black Moon" is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon belongs to its  
proper owners. This Fanfic is by a fan for fans! Please send comments. Thanks


	2. 02 Mysterious Nightmares

The Search For The Moon Princess II Part Two: Reign of The Black Moon

Chapter 15: "Mysterious Nightmares"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This series takes place after "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest  
For The ginzuishou" and the first series: "Search For The Moon Princess I: The Girl of  
Loneliness, Tsukino Usagi." Make sure you go and read those series first.

**** Mysterious Nightmares ****

The Mysterious girl pointed a gun at Usagi. Usagi sat in wonderment and fear. She had  
no idea who or what this girl was.

"Who are you?"

Usagi asked. The girl with the pink hair answered and spoke,

"My name is Usagi Tsukino."

The girl with the pink hair answered.

"Usagi Tsukino?"

Both Mamoru and Usagi answered at the same time with great surprise. Usagi became  
insistent and spoke again.

"Come on little girl, who are you really?"

Usagi asked again. The pink haired girl became angry at Usagi.

"My name is really Usagi! You have the Ginzuishou, don't you?"

The small Usagi pointed a gun at Usagi and was insistent that Usagi surrendered  
her crystal to the pink haired girl.

"Where are your parents... you small tike?"

Mamoru asked.

"Small tyke? I am not a child for crying out loud!"

The small girl chided Mamoru.

"Mamo-Chan, do you have any idea who she is?"

Usagi asked. The girl with the pink hair looked at Usagi and spoke to her.

"Mamo-Chan?"

The small girl spoke to Usagi.

"Mamo-Chan is a nickname I have given to him because he has cared for me.  
I have no family. They died when I was young. He has taken care of me for awhile  
now."

Usagi recounted the tale of what happened to her family.

"Oh, I see..."

The girl with the pink hair replied.

"Since your name is Usagi... how about I call you ChibiUsa?"

Usagi spoke to her. Usagi wanted to make peace with the little tyke.

"Very well... I have no where to go. I am told to stay in this time and  
to find Sailor Moon. Do you know where Sailor Moon is?"

ChibiUsa asked Usagi.

"Sailor Moon is in this town and soon you will meet her. Alright? Since  
you have no place to go... how about you stay with Mamoru and myself...  
alright?"

Usagi proposed to ChibiUsa.

"Alright... for now I will do as you say..."

ChibiUsa agreed to what Usagi had said. That night, Usagi had a nightmare.  
A really bad one. In the dream a older man spoke to her and told her...

'Tsukino Usagi... you must keep your distance from Tuxedo Kamen, Mamoru Chiba!  
If you get close to him... you will die!'

The man in the dream spoke to her and in anger, Usagi spoke harshly to him.

'What is this foolishness? What will happen if I stay close to him?'

Usagi protested to the man in her dream.

'Remember and mark my words well... if you stay close to him... you will die!'

The man in her dream spoke to her and Usagi woke up sweating and she wondered  
what her dream meant.

'An omen?'

Usagi thought to herself. She couldn't allow herself be affected by such dreams.  
The more she thought about them, the more it affected her. She went out on the balcony  
to think. She couldn't believe such a dream. Mamoru realized by now that Usagi had  
stirred in the middle of the night and went to check on her.

"Usako, are you alright?"

Mamoru asked her. Usagi became hesitant and started to stutter.

"I... I... I am fine... I just had a bad dream is all... no need for you to worry  
about me..."

Usagi tried to dispel any concerns about the dream she had and not get Mamoru  
worried about a little dream she had. Mamoru was smarter than that.

"Usako, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Mamoru pleaded with Usagi. However, Usagi wouldn't budge.

"I am a big girl and I don't need criticism from you!"

Usagi scolded him. The way she saw it... he was trying to meddle and get to  
the root of the problem. The more he tried to talk to her, the more she became  
distant. ChibiUsa watched the event unfold. She was uncertain why Usagi would  
be so cold to Mamoru.

"I will always be here if you need me."

He told her and Mamoru went inside to leave Usagi alone to ponder about her  
nightmare. A new enemy approaches to the earth.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "Infiltration, Sailor Mars"

This episode was completed on: 02/01/2015

What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? "Search For The Moon Princess II:  
reign of The Black Moon" is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon belongs to its  
proper owners. This Fanfic is by a fan for fans! Please send comments. Thanks


	3. 03 Infiltration, Sailor Mars

The Search For The Moon Princess II Part Two: Reign of The Black Moon

Chapter 16: "Infiltration, Sailor Mars"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This series takes place after "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest  
For The Ginzuishou" and the first series: "Search For The Moon Princess I: The Girl of  
Loneliness, Tsukino Usagi" and also "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest For  
The Ginzuishou." Make sure you go and read those series first.

**** Infiltration, Sailor Mars ****

It was the middle of the night. Usagi had another nightmare. In fact it was the same  
dream as before. The dream replayed in her mind. She couldn't shake the dream. She woke  
up in a sweat and drops of sweat fell down as she cried. She didn't know why she had such  
horrible dreams. The dream was about her dying when she got too close to Mamoru Chiba.  
She loved him. She couldn't hurt him. She thought that staying there would mean that Mamoru  
would be hurt. So, in her haste she put on her shoes and didn't bother changing out of her  
nightgown. She opened the door and ran out leaving it open. Her nightgown flowed as the  
wind blew it as she ran. Tears filled her eyes as she ran. Old memories returned to her  
of her family. She still missed them. She ran until she ran out of strength and fell on  
the cement skinning her knees. She laid there on the cement and cried not knowing what  
the dream was. Mamoru woke up along with ChibiUsa to find the door open. Mamoru knew  
that something terrible had happened to Usagi. He called the shrine and Rei answered.

"Hello... (yawn)... Hino residence..."

Rei called out answering the phone.

"Rei, this is Mamoru... Usagi is gone! I need your help to locate her! She could be  
in trouble. Please help me find her!"

Mamoru pleaded.

"Mamo-San, please allow me and Ami to locate her... okay?"

Rei told him.

"Very well."

Mamoru reluctantly agreed. Then he hung up the phone. ChibiUsa turned to Mamoru.

"What's wrong with Usagi? She has been acting very strange every night since I  
arrived... maybe I am at fault?"

ChibiUsa asked. She knew that it had to be her fault. Mamoru placed his hands  
on her shoulders.

"No, you're not to blame. Usagi is girl with no family. She has difficulties that  
no other girl has. Rei and Ami will find Usagi. That I promise you."

Mamoru tried to calm the small girl down.

"Are you sure they can help Usagi?"

ChibiUsa asked.

"Yes, I am certain of it."

Mamoru smiled at ChibiUsa.

"Alright."

ChibiUsa agreed.

"How about some hot chocolate and we can talk on the sofa until Usagi is brought  
back safely."

Mamoru asked ChibiUsa and she nodded in agreement. Elsewhere, Rei and Ami was  
running trying to locate Usagi. They tried to think of places of where Usagi  
might have gone. Elsewhere Usagi lay by the waterfront and stared at the water.  
She wondered why she had these bad dreams. The dreams hung on to her like a silk thread.  
She paid no attention to her surroundings. She stared at the water. The tears flowed  
freely. Finally, Rei and Ami found Usagi. Rei placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder  
and she spoke to Usagi.

"Usagi... Usagi...?"

Rei quietly spoke to Usagi. Usagi slowly turned her head and saw Rei and Ami.

"You are here to scold me and take me back to Mamo-Chan's place?"

Usagi asked in a quiet tone.

"We aren't here to scold you Usagi-Chan. We are here to help you. What happened?"

Rei asked. Usagi's fears clung to her like a clothes that got soaked from sweat. She  
was afraid and she didn't want to reveal it. Then Ami spoke.

"Rei-Chan, if you leave me with Usagi... I might be able to figure out what is wrong  
with her and if you could go back to Mamoru's apartment and get her clothes? I will  
try to ease Usagi-Chan's fears and get to the bottom of the problem to why Usagi is  
having these dreams."

Ami told Rei. Rei nodded her head and left leaving Usagi with Ami. After Rei was out of  
sight, Ami turned back to Usagi and spoke.

"Now it's just you and me. Please tell me what's wrong. It will just be between us if you  
want. Okay?"

Ami asked trying to break the ice of the problem plaguing Usagi. Then Usagi spoke with  
tears running down her face.

"I don't want to die!"

Usagi suddenly yelled as the tears fell down her face as fear shone in her eyes. She embraced  
Ami. Ami knew whatever the dream was... it was bad and Usagi had fears of dying.

"Death is a part of life, Usagi. Don't worry... you are in good hands. I won't let anyone  
kill you. Okay?"

Ami tried to calm Usagi's fears that death is only natural for all life. However, Usagi  
felt very fearful for her life and she thought Ami didn't quite understand what she had  
experienced.

"In my dream... someone tells me if I stay around Mamoru... I will die!"

Usagi yelled about her dream. She was terrified about the dream and she loved her life  
now with her friends and she didn't want to die.

"Oh, I think I understand now... if you stay near Mamoru... you'll die?"

Ami asked.

"Yes, that's right... Ami, I can't stay at Mamoru's... I must stay somewhere else...  
at least for now. Please!"

Usagi begged... the dream she experienced was like a sharp knife stabbing in the back.

"I think my mom won't mind having you over for a while... besides, she really likes you."

Ami answered Usagi's plea to stay somewhere else rather than at Mamoru's seemed to ease  
Usagi's fears a bit and she smiled at Ami that Ami's mother loved Usagi.

"Thank you Ami-Chan. Maybe my nightmares will vanish all together."

Usagi thanked her as Ami helped Usagi off the ground. Ami brushed Usagi off good. Usagi  
then hugged Ami. Usagi was terrified of the thought of herself dying. She didn't want to  
die. Ami smiled at Usagi and hugged her.

"It's okay Usagi-Chan, I won't let you die as your guardian I won't let you die."

Ami vowed. Whatever Usagi experience in her dream, Ami was determined to not let a dream  
become reality. Elsewhere in space a U.F.O. appeared out of nowhere. In the U.F.O. Crimson  
Rubeus spoke to the Specter Sisters.

"So this is the earth? I thought it would be more attractive?"

Rubeus questioned.

"This world looks like a waste dump!"

Petz commented.

"I agree. I think we need to trash it up real good."

Koan stated.

"Girls, this world inhabits the rabbit and the Ginzuishou. Those items are vital to our  
mission.."

Rubeus spoke of what their mission was. They would soon face great opposition.

"I will target Tokyo. That will be a great place to start."

Koan stated as she vanished. Ami took Usagi to her apartment and Rei was notified by  
Ami of that Usagi decided to stay with Ami. Ami decided only to tell Rei about Usagi's  
dreams. She felt that if everyone knew about them that it might cause more problems.

The next day, Ami and Rei decided to escort Usagi to school when Koan appeared out  
of nowhere. She walked up to the three girls.

"Where are you hiding the Rabbit and the Ginzuishou?"

Koan asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Usagi yelled.

"Oh? I believe you're lying!"

Koan spoke as she knew that Usagi was lying.

"Even if I knew... I wouldn't tell you!"

Usagi resolved in not telling her a thing.

"If that is the case, I guess I will have to punish you with a droid."

Koan spoke as she hurled some dark gem into a tree and it turned into  
a droid. Usagi, Rei, and Ami saw the droid.

"Let's transforms!"

Rei ordered. The other two nodded.

"Mars Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

The three girls shouted.

"MAKE UP!"

And they transformed into the Sailor Senshi.

"I am the Soldier of Fire and Passion, Sailor Mars!"

"I am the Soldier of Water and Beauty, Sailor Mercury!"

"I am the pretty guardian in a sailor suit... Sailor Moon.  
In the name of the Moon... I'll punish you."

The three pretty Senshi yelled.

"Get them and bring me the Ginzuishou!"

Koan ordered. The droid extended her branches at the Senshi and they  
easily dodged it.

"Fire Soul!"

Mars yelled as she sent a large fall ball at the droid. It hit the droid and it  
screamed with pain.

"Bubble spray!"

Mercury yelled causing the droid not to see. Koan trapped Mars in a vortex.

"Ha! Those that stand in our way will be defeated!"

Koan stated as she gloated that she had caught Mars in a vortex.

"I'll defeat your droid!"

Sailor Moon yelled as her rod appeared.

"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

She yelled and the energy from her rod hit the droid and it turned to dust  
and the gem fell to the ground and shattered. Then Koan took Mars hostage  
as Crimson Rubeus appeared.

"We will take Mars as a prize! If you want Mars back, surrender the Rabbit  
and the Ginzuishou! Farewell!"

Rubeus told them. Then they vanished with Sailor Mars.

"What do we do?"

Sailor Moon asked.

"Have a meeting and tell the other Senshi and Luna and Artemis too. We have  
a new enemy. We got new mystery to solve... who this 'Rabbit' is and why they  
want the Ginzuishou."

Sailor Mercury told Sailor Moon. Their toughest battles lie ahead.

Next Episode: "Abduction, Sailor Mercury"

This episode was completed on: 07/19/2015

What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? "Search For The Moon Princess II:  
reign of The Black Moon" is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon belongs to its  
proper owners. This Fanfic is by a fan for fans! Please send comments. Thanks


	4. 04 Abduction, Sailor Mercury!

The Search For The Moon Princess II Part Two: Reign of The Black Moon

Chapter 17: "Abduction, Sailor Mercury"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This series takes place after "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest  
For The Ginzuishou" and the first series: "Search For The Moon Princess I: The Girl of  
Loneliness, Tsukino Usagi" and "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest For The  
Ginzuishou." Make sure you go and read those series first.

**** Abduction, Sailor Mercury ****

Usagi was able to stay at Ami-Chan's apartment. Ami-Chan's mother treated Usagi as  
one of her own children. Usagi finally seemed to regain some composure and some  
peace. However, that peace would not last.

The next day, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Luna and Artemis met at the shrine to discuss  
the abduction of Sailor Mars and who the new enemy.

"Who is this 'Rabbit' and why do they want the Ginzuishou?"

Ami asked. Luna thought about the Rabbit and looked at Usagi. Usagi was a bit  
surprised.

"Could Usagi-Chan, be this 'Rabbit'? That's what her name means right?"

Luna looked at Usagi. She was very concerned for Usagi's well being.  
The nightmares hung to Usagi like a silk thread. Usagi wanted to know  
who was causing her nightmares. Ami tried to research who was causing the  
nightmares to Usagi. She found no answers. Each night, Ami scanned Usagi  
while she slept. She discovered that the brain activity was off the chart.  
Ami noticed also that Usagi's heart was beating very fast due to the stress  
of the nightmares. Ami thought this was a serious situation. At the meeting,  
the attention went to Usagi and to why she had these nightmares. Ami kept the  
truth about Usagi's nightmares a secret until she had more information.

"Usagi may not be the 'Rabbit' that the enemies are referring to."

Ami revealed.

"Then who?"

Makoto asked.

"I don't know."

Ami answered.

"Maybe Mamoru might have some answers."

Luna thought.

"Yes, that might be a good place to start. Usagi stay close to Makoto  
and Minako. They will keep you safe. I got to go and talk to Mamoru.  
I help you to the best of my ability to find out what has been bothering  
you. That I promise you!"

Ami told Usagi. Usagi saw a glimmer of hope when Ami told her. Usagi  
could no longer keep her composure and she broke down in tears. Usagi  
was very afraid of her dreams. Ami hugged Usagi and tried to comfort  
the poor girl.

"Go ahead, let it out. I will not let anything bad happen to you."

Ami tried to comfort Usagi. Then Ami spoke again.

"Please, Usagi-Chan... a favor?"

Ami asked.

"Yes?"

Usagi answered trying to dry her tears from her eyes.

"Please, just be happy. It's a trait that I have taught you. I know  
it must be difficult for you. This challenge may have been given  
to you... it may be a test of some type. You'll have to overcome it.  
If you can overcome it, then I believe something wonderful will happen  
if you can overcome this test. Just be happy! You look prettier when  
you smile. So, Usagi... smile!"

Ami asked her. Ami looked Usagi in the eyes. She dried Usagi's tears.

"I'll give it my best."

Usagi tried to speak without being emotional.

"fears, doubts, anger, hate, and sadness can all be healthy if they are  
used correctly, however they can also consume a person. Only you can  
overcome your fears. Like I said, you can overcome your fears. Usagi,  
I believe in you."

Ami told her. Makoto and Minako wondered what was wrong with Usagi.  
Ami would not say in front what was wrong with her. She promised  
Usagi that she wouldn't tell others about Usagi's dreams. After  
the meeting, Ami decided to take Usagi back to her place, but then  
Berthier appeared and started to attack innocent people. Usagi and  
Ami went to a secure spot and transformed and faced Berthier and her  
droid.

"Well, Sailor Mercury, I have been waiting for you!"

Berthier announced.

"Have you now? Who are you?"

Mercury asked.

"I am Berthier, one of the four specter sisters that serves Rubeus.  
Droid, bind Sailor Moon while Mercury and myself battle it out in  
a game of chess."

Berthier announced. Sailor Moon yelled when the droid captured her.

"Let Sailor Moon go! She has no part in this!"

Mercury rebelled.

"Mercury, I will make a deal with you. If you can beat me at  
a game of chess, Sailor Moon will be freed. If not, then  
she will be my prisoner. Oh, to make it interesting... every  
time you lose a chess piece to me, your friend will feel pain  
and if I lose a chess piece... the droid will feel the pain.  
Agreed?"

Berthier asked.

"Very well."

Sailor Mercury agreed to the terms. She didn't want Sailor Moon  
hurt, but there was no other choice. Berthier and Sailor Mercury  
battled on the chess board. Mercury took a few pieces and Berthier  
did the same took about six or seven of Mercury's chess pieces.  
She had to win for Usagi's sake. The match continued and Mercury  
started to take the upper hand. And she took several more pieces.  
Berthier took a couple of more of Mercury's chess pieces. Then  
Mercury saw the move to check Berthier's king. Berthier moved  
again and Mercury trapped her into checkmate.

"You lost, now free Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Mercury demanded.

"Very well... droid, release Sailor Moon. However, I will leave  
today with my prize... Sailor Mercury!"

Berthier announced as she zapped Mercury and took her captive.

"Say goodbye to Sailor Mercury forever!"

Berthier announced as she vanished with Mercury in her arms.  
Sailor Moon collapsed to the ground.

"NO! MERCURY!"

Sailor Moon yelled as tears fell down her face. What was she going  
to do now? That's a story for next time.

Next Episode: "Nightmares!"

This episode was completed on: 07/26/2015

What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? "Search For The Moon Princess II:  
reign of The Black Moon" is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon belongs to its  
proper owners. This Fanfic is by a fan for fans! Please send comments. Thanks.


	5. 05 Nightmares!

The Search For The Moon Princess II Part Two: Reign of The Black Moon

Chapter 18: "Nightmares!"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes 1: The story from here on out will get very intense. If you know anyone who  
has had nightmares please seek help! Also, if you know kids who have been abducted,  
ran away or who are lost please notify your local police department. Also if you  
know of children who have been abused, please also contact your local police department.  
This is an important disclaimer that will appear for the next few chapters. The story  
will be very intense. Thank you for understanding.

Notes 2: This series takes place after "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest  
For The Ginzuishou" and the first series: "Search For The Moon Princess I: The Girl of  
Loneliness, Tsukino Usagi" and "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest For The  
Ginzuishou." Make sure you go and read those series first.

**** Nightmares ****

Sailor Mercury's capture took Sailor Moon extremely hard. She re-transformed back to her  
civilian form and went back to Ami's apartment. She went into the guestroom and she collapsed  
on the bed and cried. Ami Mizuno tried to ease her fears about her dreams, but she couldn't  
do anything to ease her frustrations and her fears. She stopped going to school. She didn't  
eat. She just lay there in the bed and stared at the wall. Makoto and Minako came over to  
try the solve the mystery of Ami's disappearance. Ms. Mizuno met Makoto and Minako at the  
door and let them.

"Ms. Mizuno, where is your daughter Ami?"

Makoto asked.

"I don't know Makoto-San. All I know, Usagi came back and collapsed on the bed in the  
guestroom and hasn't spoken or eaten anything since. I tried to get her respond to me,  
but she doesn't do anything. Lucky, I have bathed her. She seems to respond to me  
when I take care of her personal hygiene. Other than that, she does nothing."

Ms. Mizuno answered. She felt bad for Usagi. It seemed Usagi had one hardship after  
another.

"May we see Usagi?"

Minako asked.

"Yes, I think it is okay. I doubt she'll say anything to you, but go ahead."

Ms. Mizuno told them. Makoto and Minako walked into the guestroom. They saw Usagi  
staring at the wall. Tears continued to flow silently down her face. Makoto felt  
terrible that Ami had vanished. The one who Usagi looked up to was gone.

"Usagi?"

Makoto called out to Usagi. Makoto thought for a moment Usagi glanced at her, but  
Usagi realized it wasn't Ami and as far as Usagi was concerned, it wasn't Ami.  
Usagi just continued to stare at the wall. Makoto then realized how close Usagi  
was to Ami.

"Minako, we must solve this mystery of what happened Ami-Chan and bring her  
back here so she can console and comfort Usagi-Chan."

Makoto told Minako. Minako nodded her head.

"May we see Ami-Chan's room? It may shed some light about her disappearance?"

Minako asked.

"Sure."

Ms. Mizuno answered. Makoto and Minako walked into Ami's room. Everything was  
left as Ami had left it. Makoto and Minako looked around in the room and saw  
a diary open to a page with a pen on it. Makoto didn't believe it was right  
for anyone to peer into someone personal stuff, but this was an emergency.  
Makoto noticed the page and it read:

'Rei has been Kidnapped by our enemies and I feel that I may be next.  
However, I fear for Usagi that if I get captured it may send her into  
depression and she maybe withdrawn and distant. However, she would need  
some cheering up. I feel sorry for her constant nightmares that if she stays  
close to Mamoru, that she would die. I tried to tell her to be brave and  
face her fears, however I feel I am only doing more harm than good.'

Makoto then understood the problem that Usagi now faced. Makoto and Minako  
went back to where Ms. Mizuno was.

"I think we got all we can to find out. Can you keep an eye on Usagi for us?  
We need to see a friend. Thanks again Ms. Mizuno!"

Minako told her. They went over to Mamoru's apartment and they knocked on the  
door. Mamoru opened it.

"Mako-Chan and Minako-Chan! What brings you here?"

Mamoru asked. ChibiUsa sat on the sofa.

"It's about Ami and Usagi."

Makoto told him in a serious tone. He directed them to the sofa and they all  
sat down.

"What about Ami and Usagi?"

Mamoru asked. Makoto looked at Mamoru and spoke.

"Mamoru, let me ask you a question... when you last talked with Usagi and how did  
she react to you? This is very important."

Makoto asked him. Mamoru looked a bit surprised and then he answered.

"When I asked her what was wrong, she said that she had a bad dream and when I continued  
to ask her to share it with me, she became very cold towards me and wouldn't tell me."

Mamoru replied. He knew something had happened to 'his Usako' and he wanted to help her  
badly.

"Mamoru, Usagi has been experiencing terrible nightmares. Her nightmares as of what Ami-Chan's  
diary had stated that if she stayed close to you that she would die. That's why she stayed  
at Ami-Chan's apartment in hoping that if she stayed there the nightmares would cease, but they  
didn't obviously and now things are worse. The enemy has captured both Rei and Ami and Usagi has  
lost to will to speak or eat. Ami was Usagi's world. We need to find Ami and Rei soon, so they  
can help Usagi recover or Usagi will die!"

Makoto told Mamoru what had happened.

"That is bad Mako-Chan!"

Mamoru reacted with complete shock. He'd never thought that Usagi was this bad.

"There's more... Ami told Usagi not too long ago, that these nightmares might be some sort  
of test... but I don't think Ami's advice helped Usagi any."

Makoto told Mamoru.

"Oh dear. I never seen Usagi so distant towards me."

Mamoru stated as he thought of what Makoto told him. Back at the apartment of Ami Mizuno,  
Ami's mother had to work the late shift and left Usagi alone. While Usagi slept, the nightmares  
returned to haunt her. She sat up in her bed with a nylon nightgown that Mamoru had gotten her. It  
was pink with lace on the edges. She always loved wearing it. Tears flowed from her face. She knew  
she couldn't stay there any longer. She felt confused and afraid. She didn't think she could turn to  
anyone now. So, Usagi got up from her bed and didn't bother getting dressed or putting on her socks  
and shoes. Usagi left Ami's apartment and left the door wide open and walked the streets at night  
trying to find any way out of Tokyo to be far from it as possible. This sudden urgency to leave  
the town stuck to her mind like glue and nothing was stopping her. She made it out of Tokyo and by the  
time that Ami's mom or Makoto or Minako noticed that Usagi was gone, they would soon realize that Usagi  
had ran away!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "Usagi The Runaway, Part 1"

This episode was completed on: 07/26/2015

What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? "Search For The Moon Princess II:  
Reign of The Black Moon" is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon belongs to its  
proper owners. This Fanfic is by a fan for fans! Please send comments. Thanks.


	6. 06 Usagi The Runaway, Part 1

The Search For The Moon Princess II Part Two: Reign of The Black Moon

Chapter 19: "Usagi, The Runaway, Part 1"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes 1: This story focuses on Mamoru, Makoto, Ami, and ChibiUsa after they discovered  
that Usagi ran away. Usagi appears at the end. The story will be sad for awhile, but  
it will turn for the good later. If you know children who are lost, kidnapped, or ran  
away call your local police department. You might be saving their life! Also, I may not be that great with grammar, however I do try my best... so please don't leave comments in a review saying it is bad... alright?

Notes 2: This series takes place after "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest  
For The Ginzuishou" and the first series: "Search For The Moon Princess I: The Girl of  
Loneliness, Tsukino Usagi" and "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest For The  
Ginzuishou." Make sure you go and read those series first.

**** Usagi, The Runaway, Part 1 ****

Usagi had ran away in the middle of the night. The nightmares and losing Ami became  
too much for her. And in the night she fled Tokyo leaving it for good and hoping leaving  
the terrible nightmares behind. When Ms. Mizuno came home she found the door wide open and she thought  
the worse. She ran into the guestroom and saw Usagi gone and Usagi's clothes that she wore  
the day Ami vanished were still neatly folded in a chair. She then realized that Usagi must  
have ran away. Ms. Mizuno called Makoto and Makoto called Minako and they ran to Ami's apartment.  
When Makoto and Minako came over, Ms. Mizuno came over she asked them to sit down and she spoke.

"I am sorry for calling you so early. I came home and found the door wide open and when into the  
guestroom that Usagi was staying in, I found her gone!"

Ms. Mizuno told them. Her voice sounded out in fear of Usagi. Usagi had already not eaten or drank  
anything before Ami had been captured by the Black Moon and now Ms. Mizuno was worried for Usagi.  
She loved Usagi. Deep down she knew Usagi was a sweet girl and always had problems that plagued  
her.

"Where could she gone? Was she kidnapped?"

Minako asked.

"No, I doubt she was kidnapped. I believe she left under her own free will."

Ms. Mizuno replied.

"Left under her own free will? You mean she ran away?"

Makoto asked.

"I believe so. I also believe Usagi also left with just her nightgown and her panties  
on and with no other clothing on... it gets cold out at night. She'll catch a cold for sure!"

When Ms. Mizuno revealed that Usagi ran away they were shocked. Makoto ran into the guestroom  
and saw that all of the other Usagi's belongings were not taken. Usagi's brooch and communicator  
was on the nightstand. Then Makoto went back into the living room and spoke to Ms. Mizuno.

"Don't worry Ms. Mizuno, we will find Usagi!"

Minako suddenly vowed. Then Makoto and Minako ran to Mamoru's apartment and knocked on the  
door. Mamoru opened the door.

"Makoto and Minako... it's way early in the morning. What's going on?"

Mamoru asked in a curious tone. Makoto quickly dragged Mamoru to the sofa and sat him  
down before she spoke. When they are were sat down she spoke up.

"Mamoru, I got a call not too long ago by Ms. Mizuno, Ami's mother noticed her front door  
open and Usagi was gone. We suspect she left with nothing more than her nightgown and  
her panties. We also believe, she won't survive out in the cold at night. Usagi had been  
plagued by the nightmares and that she hasn't eaten or drank anything since Ami-Chan  
got kidnapped by the Black Moon. We must look for her! She will die if we don't find her!"

Makoto spoke in extreme desperation.

"Mako-Chan, being desperate over Usagi's disappearance will not help her any quicker. We  
must begin a search very quickly!"

Mamoru told Makoto.

"Where will we look? Tokyo is a big place. There are places a girl like Usagi should not go."

Minako reminded Mamoru.

"That's not what bothers me. What bothers me most is she had nothing to eat or drink  
since Ami was captured. She can't survive for very long. And on top that, she might even  
hurt herself!"

Mamoru told them.

"I agree Mamoru, I am concerned for her health. How far can a weakened girl travel? She  
has no money, no survival skills. The worst thing of all she might even be mugged, molested  
or even raped!"

Makoto gave her thoughts about Usagi.

"Usagi is our family and our responsibility. We must find her as soon as possible... and  
for her sake!"

Minako vowed that Usagi was their priority now. Then the four stones of Mamoru appeared and  
glowed and the Mamoru's guardians appeared before Mamoru. Kunzite spoke.

"Master, time of the essence. Your fears have been realized! Due to the abduction of Mars  
and Mercury, your princess has ran away due to the on going night traumas that she has  
experienced. In a state of confusion trying to overcome her nightmares, the princess has  
left Tokyo and vowing in her heart not to return. Master, you must file a missing person's  
report and let them find her. She is now beyond your reach!"

Kunzite revealed to Mamoru.

"Is she still alive? Can you feel her?"

Mamoru asked.

"Master, we feel she is still alive and she is slowly weakening. The longer she travels...  
the quicker she'll weaken."

Jadeite revealed.

"I see."

Mamoru thought.

"Master, I know you care for the princess. Please you must believe that she'll survive.  
Her strength relies in her friends. One thing she needs badly is love. Filing a missing  
persons report, the sooner the police can locate her."

Nephrite suggested.

"Master, know this, I sense danger in the princess' near future. Someone will find her, but  
she will be very weak!"

Zoicite announced about Usagi being weak.

"I will file a missing persons report right away."

Mamoru vowed.

"Good master. Please know this, you have a bond with her. If you concentrate hard enough  
you can sense her. Farewell master, I hope you can be reunited with Serenity. Our sins  
against her are many, but I hope you and Serenity can forgive us. Please note our words  
well. Farewell."

Kunzite spoke and the Four Guardians of Mamoru vanished. Mamoru got up from the sofa  
and went to find a recent picture of Usagi. He found one that Ami had taken of her and  
it was given to Mamoru as a gift. The picture of Usagi was a great picture. She appeared  
very happy. However, her days of happiness was a mere memory. He took the picture frame  
that held the picture and woke up ChibiUsa.

"ChibiUsa... I need you to wake up please."

Mamoru called out to her. ChibiUsa slowly woke and looked at him.

"Mamo-Chan?"

ChibiUsa asked in a groggy state.

"ChibiUsa, we have to go to the police station. Makoto and Minako will help you dress.  
And I'll make you some hot chocolate."

Mamoru told her and he left to make some hot chocolate. Makoto and Minako got ChibiUsa  
dressed and they took her to the living room. Makoto and Minako sat her down and Mamoru  
gave her a cup of hot chocolate. Then Mamoru sat next to ChibiUsa. He spoke to her.

"ChibiUsa, what do you really think of Usagi?"

Mamoru asked. ChibiUsa thought for a moment and answered.

"When I first met her, there was happiness and the last time I saw her, there was sadness  
in her eyes. I could see the pain in her eyes! She was suffering... I must be the blame  
for what Usagi is going through... I must be..."

ChibiUsa recounted the tale of how she first saw her and related to the last time she  
saw Usagi and ChibiUsa felt very guilty about it and she didn't understand how she  
knew Usagi was suffering so bad.

"It's not your fault ChibiUsa! Usagi is a girl that lost her family when she was little  
most likely around your age. It took us forever to warm Usagi to us,. See we really wanted  
to make her happy. She'll always have problems. So, you're not to blame."

Makoto explained to her about Usagi having no family of her own.

"What? No family!"

ChibiUsa was shocked that Usagi had no family and then ChibiUsa spoke again.

"My momma told me that when she was young that she lost her family and that she was  
terribly injured. She also told me that she had friends that helped warmed her up.  
She also told me that when I feel down that I should never hold it in."

ChibiUsa explained.

"It seems like your mother cares for you a lot."

Minako explained. Then Mamoru spoke up.

"ChibiUsa, the reason why I asked you about Usagi is due to the nightmares causing  
Usagi not to get any sleep and with Ami gone, Usagi lost all hope and due to her  
nightmares, Usagi ran away!"

Mamoru told her. ChibiUsa was shocked that Usagi ran away.

"Why would she run away?"

ChibiUsa asked being quite curious.

"we believe that Usagi left in a state of confusion."

Makoto explained aa bit more.

"Does she know that she ran away?"

ChibiUsa asked.

"I think so. The stress became too much for her."

Minako explained. ChibiUsa smiled a bit.

"I want to see Usagi so bad..."

ChibiUsa spoke with a slight smile on her face. ChibiUsa continued to  
drink her hot chocolate.

"ChibiUsa, I want you to stay here with Minako. Makoto and myself will go  
and report Usagi missing. Minako will stay with you okay. Nothing bad  
will happen to you."

Mamoru asked.

"Sure, go ahead and make that report. The sooner the better."

ChibiUsa decided as she smiled a bit. Mamoru nodded and Makoto  
and himself took the photo of Usagi and Mamoru drove to the  
police station. They went inside. The Policewoman greeted them.

"Hello and welcome. May I help you?"

The Policewoman asked.

"Yes, we like to report a run away."

Mamoru replied to the Policewoman.

"Very well. I'll have the officer in charge come and get you in a  
moment."

The female officer told them. Mamoru and Makoto sat down on a bench  
and waited. It seemed like an eternity that they had to wait to be  
called on. Then An older gentleman came and spoke to them.

"You wish to file a run away report?"

The older officer told them. Mamoru and Makoto nodded their heads.  
Then the officer led them to a room that had lots of papers on a  
desk. Mamoru and Makoto sat in a chair. The male officer sat in his  
chair and he spoke to them.

"welcome and pardon the mess. Do you wish to file a run away  
report for a male or a female?"

The officer asked.

"Female."

Mamoru answered.

"Do you have a a current picture?"

The officer asked and then he continued, "My name is Officer  
Mario. My job is missing persons and run away."

He announced. Mamoru handed a picture of Usagi. The officer was  
amazed.

"Wow, she is a beauty! She definitely shines. When did she end up  
missing?"

Officer Mario asked.

"In the middle of the night."

Mamoru answered the officer.

"I see... in the dead of night. What is the girl's name?"

The officer answered again.

"Tsukino, Usagi."

Mamoru answered. The officer's eyes grew as big as saucers.

"Not the famous orphan that her family got killed when she  
was six and was given to a young man to take care of?"

Officer Mario asked.

"Yes sir, that is correct. The orphanage gave me permission  
to care for her. She had a room of her own and I treated  
her very well. I bought her things like clothes and items  
for her personal hygiene. I took her in because I once was in  
the same state. My parents died when I was six and I wanted  
the girl to be loved by someone and to let her know that love  
is a wonderful thing."

Mamoru told the officer.

"I see and what cause Usagi to run away?"

Officer Mario asked. Makoto spoke up.

"I am Kino, Makoto. One of Usagi's close friends. we were called  
over by our friend's mother because Usagi was allowed to stay there  
due to Usagi having terrible night trauma. No matter how hard we  
tried, Usagi couldn't shake the dream and then after our friends  
Ami and Rei went missing, in the night last night, Usagi Tsukino  
ran away. Most likely to flee from Tokyo in hoping to leave those  
nightmares behind. We are extremely worried for Usagi since Ami  
disappeared, Usagi had lost her will to speak, eat, and drink.  
To make things even worse, Usagi left Ami's mother's apartment  
with nothing but her nylon nightgown and a pair of underwear.  
She didn't even take her shoes. We just want her back. She  
is precious to us and no girl should be allowed to suffer what  
she has been experiencing."

Makoto told the officer and the officer felt bad.

"How tall was Usagi and how much did she weigh last?"

The officer asked.

"She is 4'11" tall and the last time I weighed her, she weighed about  
105 pounds. Since Ami vanished, I am sure she has lost some weight by  
not eating or drinking."

Makoto answered.

"I see. Her eyes are blue and her hair is blond with these Odangos...  
correct?"

The officer asked again.

"Yes, that's right."

Mamoru answered.

"Good. Any other information about Usagi that should go out?"

The officer asked again.

"Usagi might be shy to those she don't know and I also think that  
since Usagi left at night, that she might only travel at night  
to keep from being noticed easily."

Makoto gave her thoughts on Usagi.

"Very well. i think I got all the info I need. I'll scan the picture  
and hand it back to you in a moment."

The officer told them and he took the photo out of the frame and had  
it scanned and handed the photo and the frame back to Mamoru and Mamoru  
put the photo back in the frame.

"Here sign these papers for us to authorize a search for the girl."

The officer told him. Mamoru signed the papers.

"Thank you sir."

Mamoru thanked the officer and shook his hand. Makoto did the same.  
Mamoru went back to his apartment and Minako and ChibiUsa were on  
the sofa just talking.

"It's done."

Mamoru spoke in a calm voice.

"I hope we can find Usagi-Chan soon."

Makoto spoke. That was her wish that Usagi would be found alive and  
well.

Usagi on the other hand, found a small village and old alleyway that was  
not used anymore and that had lots of garbage cans. She easily slid herself  
to the ground to rest during the day, for she knew if anyone sees her that  
they would take her back. Not only that, she only wore her nightgown and  
her panties and that was close to being naked. She would spend the hours  
just resting there and not going to sleep, because if she went to sleep,  
she thought that she would either have the nightmares again or she just  
wouldn't wake up at all. Tears flowed down her face constantly as she thought  
of Ami and how that she ran away in fear of her own troubles. The stress was  
too much for her. She no longer had any comfort. She had no one to love. No one  
to tell her that she did good. That day, she was cold and lonely. Her small body  
shivered in the cold However, she had to silently endure it. She just thought  
that she was doing the right thing by not being near Mamoru, because if she was  
near him... she would die. So she sat there on the dirty pavement not caring  
if she got dirty. She was safe for the time being, but she grew weaker due to  
eating no food and no water. She didn't know how long she could travel in her  
weakened condition, but she had to stay clear of Tokyo and away from Mamoru.  
She feared for her own life.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "Usagi The Runaway, Part 2"

This episode was completed on: 07/27/2015

What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? "Search For The Moon Princess II:  
Reign of The Black Moon" is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon belongs to its  
proper owners. This Fanfic is by a fan for fans! Please send comments. Thanks.


	7. 07 Usagi The Runaway, Part 2

The Search For The Moon Princess II Part Two: Reign of The Black Moon

Chapter 20: "Usagi The Runaway, Part 2"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This series takes place after "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest  
For The Ginzuishou" and the first series: "Search For The Moon Princess I: The Girl of  
Loneliness, Tsukino Usagi" and "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest For The  
Ginzuishou." Make sure you go and read those series first.

**** Usagi The Runaway, Part 2 ****

When the sun was going down, Usagi readied herself to start traveling again once it  
was completely dark. Once night had fallen, she carefully got up but, her nightgown  
tore a bit. She traveled through the night avoiding any main roads. That night she  
didn't know how far she traveled but she went a long way in her weakened condition.  
And by the time the sun started to come up she found a secluded place to rest during  
the day.

She rested during the day by taking very short naps to help reserve her remaining  
strength. During the night she received bruises and cuts all over her small body.  
Usagi continued to travel through the night. Her walking began to be a bit difficult  
due to her not eating anything. She kept falling every so often falling in pain, but she  
kept getting up and moving on through the night. Early the next morning Usagi found herself  
amongst a grove of trees secluded from humans and a shallow stream nearby. She rested for  
that day until night. Once night fell, she continued on her way. This night, she was  
weaker than the last, but she slowly continued on. She had to be far away from Tokyo.  
It burned on her mind. She had to get away as far as possible. She kept falling and injuring  
herself. She had a very strong will to keep moving. The next morning, she rested in another  
alleyway which was away from people. She didn't know how far she had traveled. She tried  
to keep her mind focused on what she needed to do. She had to run away as far away as possible.

Each night, she traveled further and further. She grew weaker because she had no food or water.  
The girl moved further believing that if she moved far away from Tokyo, that she would be safe  
from the nightmares that plagued her. However, she was slowly destroying herself without realizing  
it. Later that night, she collapsed again and hurt herself again. And a but later, her nightgown  
ripped a bit again. However, she continued on through the night. She hadn't slept in days nor  
had she eaten or drank anything.

In Tokyo, it had been a week since Usagi ran away. The police called Mamoru and had him come  
down to the Police Station. Officer Mario took Mamoru and Makoto to his office and sat them  
down.

"My men have been scouring the region that surrounds Tokyo and in the north in a moderate  
city in an deserted alleyway, we found this."

Officer Mario told him as he handed a small evidence bag that had a small piece of nylon  
fragment the police had found. Mamoru looked at the fragment and he spoke.

"Is it from Usagi's nightgown?"

Mamoru asked.

"Yes, it is appears so and we also found this near where we found the nylon fragment."

Officer Mario told Mamoru. He showed Mamoru a golden yellow blond hair. The hair follicle  
was gone now due to the DNA forensic lab testing the hair for DNA and it matched Usagi's  
DNA perfectly.

"I see."

Mamoru replied in dull monotone. He was so worried for Usagi. he hadn't slept good for  
days. He hoped Usagi would be found and soon.

"Mamoru, we are doing all we can to find Usagi. mark my words we are. However, it seems  
Usagi doesn't want to be found and is doing all she can to avoid us."

Officer Mario told Mamoru and Makoto.

"She'll be found."

Makoto had faith someone will find Usagi. Mamoru and Makoto went back to Mamoru's  
apartment. However, waiting for good news would be several weeks away. Usagi on the  
other hand continued night after night walking further away from Tokyo. This night  
it rained hard as she continued to walk. Her nightgown and her panties were soaked  
from the rain. The rain caused her nightgown to show her body more than usual as it  
stuck to her wet and weakened body. She kept stepping into mud puddles and some we  
a bit deeper that caused her to trip and fall this caused her more scrapes and bruises  
all over her legs. The thunder roared in the sky. Usagi was terrified. She had to find  
shelter from the rain before something else bad happened. She finally found an old  
shack that seemed like it had seen its better days. She decided that traveling through  
the night in the rain wasn't for her so she went inside the shack knowing it might  
collapse at any moment. She was hoping that the shack could stay up along until the  
next night. She stayed for the rest of the night and into the next day. Her nightgown  
and panties had finally were dry again.

The following night she continued again. She had to keep going. She didn't know how  
far she had traveled from Tokyo, but she grew even more weaker. She kept walking. Her  
legs kept giving in and causing her to fall to the ground. Her weakened body had cuts,  
bruises, and wounds all over her body. Another week passed and her strength was ebbing  
away more quickly now. She had to keep going no matter what. Her thoughts was on her  
survival now and she forgot about Ami Mizuno. She walked each night a lot less then  
when she first started. Another week of traveling made her further week. Everything  
about Usagi was failing. Then she made it to a large field. She tried to navigate  
through the field but, it was so dark and her vision was blurry from her tears which  
never really stopped since Ami had been kidnapped by the Black Moon. Her body was  
so wore out from lack of sleep, food, and water. She could go no further. Her body  
fell forward towards the ground and as she fell to the ground, she lost her footing  
and rolled down an embankment and hitting her head on a small rock and then collapsed  
in the creek with her back in the water. She fell unconscious not to awaken again.  
Her fate now lay in the hands of Mother nature or man. Usagi's well being did not look  
good. She was barely breathing and her pulse was very weak. However, a kind gentleman  
would find her and get the help she badly needed. That is a story for another time.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "Usagi The Runaway, Part 3"

This episode was completed on: 07/28/2015

What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? "Search For The Moon Princess II:  
Reign of The Black Moon" is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon belongs to its  
proper owners. This Fanfic is by a fan for fans! Please send comments. Thanks.


	8. 08 Usagi The Runaway, Part 3

The Search For The Moon Princess II Part Two: Reign of The Black Moon

Chapter 21: "Usagi The Runaway, Part 3"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes 1: This story focuses on Mamoru, Makoto, Ami, and ChibiUsa after they discovered  
that Usagi ran away. Usagi appears at the end. The story will be sad for awhile, but  
it will turn for the good later. If you know children who are lost, kidnapped, or ran  
away call your local police department. You might be saving their life! Also, I may not be that  
great with grammar, however I do try my best... so please don't leave comments in a review  
saying it is bad... alright?

Notes 2: This series takes place after "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest  
For The Ginzuishou" and the first series: "Search For The Moon Princess I: The Girl of  
Loneliness, Tsukino Usagi" and "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest For The  
Ginzuishou." Make sure you go and read those series first.

**** Usagi The Runaway, Part 3 ****

Usagi lay unconscious in a small creek on a farm somewhere north of Fukushima, Japan.  
She had traveled a long way without really knowing how far she actually traveled.  
A young man named Yoshi, who was an off duty paramedic, was surveying his property and  
he smelled a faint foul smell so strong that it could knock over a person easily. He  
put on his face mask. He always carried some with him. He traveled in his ATV. He tried  
to identify the source of the smell. Then he realized that smell might be coming from a  
creek. He made his way to the creek with his ATV and he parked by the edge of the creek.  
He put on his face mask and made his way down the embankment of the creek and carefully  
made his way down the steep cliff. He finally made it to the creek and he put on his  
gloves that he used to examine bodies. He looked at her carefully and noticed that she  
still breathing and he felt for her pulse and discovered she had a faint pulse. He looked  
over the girl and he noticed that she had a bad rash in her private parts. He also noticed  
that she had cuts and bruises all over her body. He knew that she would need help. He used  
his cell phone and he called his boss and his boss answered.

"Hello Yoshi, what's up? You never call this number unless it is an emergency. What's  
up?"

Yoshi's boss asked.

"Yes, I discovered on my property and in the creek a body of a girl. She is still  
alive. She will need help right away!"

Yoshi spoke in a voice of desperation.

"Very well."

Yoshi's boss told him and Yoshi shut off his phone. He carefully examined the mysterious  
girl and noticed her clothes were badly torn. Her hair, whatever style it was... was now  
all messed up an unrecognizable. His heart when he noticed that she was in such bad shape.  
The paramedics arrived with a stretcher and carefully made their way to the creek and  
they checked her over before picking her up from the creek. Some of the paramedics carefully  
lifted her from the bed of the creek and placed her on the stretcher and strapped her in  
to keep her from falling off of it. They carried her up the embankment and to the ambulance.  
They prepared to depart by strapping in the stretcher so that it didn't move. They finally  
took off to the nearest hospital. They knew that she would need special medical attention.  
So, they planned of transferring her to a helicopter and take her to the nearest Children's  
Hospital in Fukushima, Japan. There they knew she could get the help needed to make a full  
recovery. They arrived at a local hospital that had a helicopter and then they took off  
by helicopter to Fukushima Children's Hospital. They were told that a girl would arrive  
and they knew that the girl was in bad shape and would need medical attention. The helicopter  
arrived and the hospital staff prepared to receive the girl. The surgeon in charge ordered  
as soon the girl was in their hands, the nurse's first job was to clean the girl up so that  
they could put her on life support. The staff received the girl and not too long after, the  
police showed up to collect the remaining of her clothes once the nurses had taken them off.  
The nurses carefully took off Usagi's clothes and put them in evidence bags and handed them  
to the police. Then they took Usagi to a special chamber where they could bathe her properly.  
The procedure to bathe her took over thirty minutes to clean up the girl and after they  
got her cleaned up, the put her on a clean stretcher and brought her to the I.C.U. unit  
where they would connect her to machines. They connected her to all sorts of machines. They  
even had connected the girl to a bag to collect all of her waste. When the nurses had bathed  
the girl and washed her hair with a special shampoo treat hair, they discovered that she was  
so beautiful that they called her 'Golden Miracle.' They were so amazed that any girl would  
travel all alone. They all determined in their hearts that they would treat the girl to the  
best of their ability.

The local police were given the task in discovering the girl's identity. They thought that  
the girl might be a local run away, when that failed, they had search further than the  
local area. They did a search for all of Japan for any girl that had blond hair. After  
a couple of days of searching, they finally found a hit. It was a girl in the Tokyo area.  
One of policemen that was assigned to the case brought it to his boss. He presented  
the folder information of the case of Tsukino, Usagi to his boss.

"Look at this boss, this could be a big lead."

The younger policeman told his older counterpart. The older policeman looked at the picture  
of Usagi.

"Tsukino, Usagi... age 15, four foot eleven feet tall, weighing 105 pounds. Wearing only  
a nightgown and a matching bikini. Do you think this is the same girl that was found  
on a property north of Fukushima?"

The older officer asked.

"I believe so, I think we should continue with the DNA testing of the girl that we have  
at the local children's hospital and match it with the DNA profile that Tokyo has. If it  
is Usagi that the hospital has, they will know how to treat her."

The younger officer reported to his superior.

"It also says here that Usagi had experienced nightmares and one of her dearest friends  
was captured by some bad guys... which prompted her to run away. Please perform those  
DNA tests and then report to me of the results.

Back at the hospital, their 'Golden Miracle' was given a feeding tube to help her recover  
from her dehydration and also to help her be fed because, when she was found, she was  
so badly nourished that they hardly recognized the girl. Her face started to show signs  
of life again. She was far from having a full recovery.

Another week had passed and the results of the DNA test had come back and the younger  
officer presented the results to the older officer in charge of Usagi.

"Here are the results of the DNA test of the mysterious girl and I compared them to the  
DNA results of the missing girl, Usagi Tsukino."

The younger officer presented the results.

"And what are the results?"

The older officer asked.

"The mysterious girl which the nurses call 'Golden Miracle', her identity has  
been discovered. The mystery girl, her name is none other than Usagi Tsukino, the  
run away who disappeared over a month ago."

The younger officer gave the results to the older officer in charge.

"The mystery girl is Usagi Tsukino? That girl must be very strong to endure all the  
hardships of travel... she indeed is a Golden Miracle. Please all this information  
to the local hospital and that they can treat her better when she awakes."

The older officer ordered and the younger officer went to local hospital to give  
the information to the doctor in charge of the girl's care.

"The mystery girl has been identified! She is none other than Usagi Tsukino, the  
run away who disappeared from Tokyo over a month ago. Here is all her medical  
information and also her history so you may treat her better."

The officer told the doctor in charge. The doctor in charge looked relieved.

"Oh, that is good to know that our 'Golden Miracle' now has a name. I will  
relay this info to the nurse in charge."

The doctor told the policeman. Now, Usagi would receive the best care they could  
possibly give her. Usagi would awaken soon.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "Usagi Awakens!"

This episode was completed on: 08/23/2015

What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? "Search For The Moon Princess II:  
Reign of The Black Moon" is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon belongs to its  
proper owners. This Fanfic is by a fan for fans! Please send comments. Thanks.


	9. 09 Usagi Awakens!

The Search For The Moon Princess II Part Two: Reign of The Black Moon

Chapter 22: "Usagi Awakens!"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This series takes place after "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest  
For The Ginzuishou" and the first series: "Search For The Moon Princess I: The Girl of  
Loneliness, Tsukino Usagi" and "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest For The  
Ginzuishou." Make sure you go and read those series first.

**** Usagi Awakens! ****

it was just a couple of days since the Fukushima Police were able to identify Usagi.  
The nurses now had a name to go with their 'Golden Miracle' that was now in their  
care. Usagi received the best care anyone could ever receive. The nurses waited patiently  
for Usagi to get up. Finally, the day came that Usagi was to wake up. She slowly opened  
her eyes and she noticed is was in a very quiet and serene place. Nurses were right there  
when she awoke. One of them called out to her.

"Glad to see you awake Usagi. We were so worried that you wouldn't wake up."

One of the nurses told Usagi. However, Usagi didn't say a word. In her mind, there was no  
need to say anything because Ami wasn't there. Ami was her world. She would listen to Ami  
in a heartbeat. The nurses tried everything to get Usagi to talk, but Usagi remained quiet  
and didn't make any sounds unless she sneezed or coughed. Her condition was moved to Serious  
condition. However, Usagi was far from being well. Usagi thought to herself.

'Am I Usagi? Where Am I? I don't recognize anyone.'

Usagi thought to herself. She lost her memory somehow. The nurses kind of expected that Usagi  
might have a slight memory problem since Usagi hit her head on a small rock in that creek.  
The nurses tried to cheer Usagi up, but again... nothing worked. Usagi never smiled. She remembered  
that someone important to her was gone. She knew it deep down. But she couldn't remember who that  
person was.

"What do we do?"

One of the nurses asked.

"Her friend Ami that went missing... didn't she had hair like your daughter?"

One of the nurses asked the other nurse.

"Yes, that's right. Why would my daughter be of any help?"

The other nurse responded.

"Well, if your daughter looks like that Ami... and she is the same age as  
Usagi, maybe that will get her to say something."

The other nurse spoke again and gave the other one her thoughts about getting  
Usagi to speak.

"Well, tomorrow I will bring my daughter Mika here and maybe she can help  
Usagi to speak."

She agreed to bring her daughter to try to break the ice with Usagi. The next  
day Reiko, the nurse who had a daughter named Mika brought her to the hospital  
to see Usagi and told her of what happened to Usagi and was hoping that she  
could break the ice. Mika walked up to Usagi. Usagi saw her and she thought that  
Mika was Ami, but she wasn't. Then once Usagi realized that Mika wasn't Ami, she  
frowned. Mika spoke.

"Usagi, my name is Mika. My mother is a nurse here. I will be your friend."

Mika introduced herself and greeted Usagi warmly. Usagi looked at the girl  
as the girl smiled sweetly towards her. Usagi didn't to her but felt comfortable  
when the girl was around her so Usagi knew she was safe with Mika.

"Usagi, I want to be your friend. You don't have to say anything to me. I will be your friend  
and I will be by your side as long as you want me to."

Mika told Usagi. Usagi was fascinated with Mika. Mika looked like Ami in a lot of ways, but  
Mika wasn't Ami. Not by a long shot. Usagi could reach for Mika's hand because Usagi was  
strapped down so when Usagi awoke that she couldn't hurt herself. Mika took Usagi's hand a gently  
squeezed it to let Usagi know she wasn't alone. Mika's mother came by and asked how Usagi was  
doing.

"How is she?"

Reiko asked her daughter.

"Oh, she is not talking to me, but she allowed me to squeeze her hand."

Mika reported to her mother.

"Oh that's good. You are the only friend she has right now. Just continue to  
talk to her and make her feel comfortable."

Reika asked her daughter and Mika gave her a nod in reply. Mika watched over  
Usagi. Usagi fell asleep again because medicine was put into her automatically  
to help her sleep so she could heal more. Mika continued to watch her while Usagi  
slept. In about four hours, Usagi woke up again and like before Mika was there  
smiling and glad that she was awake once more.

"I am glad that you are awake again."

Mika told Usagi that she was glad that she was awake. Usagi liked Mika, but Usagi  
still didn't say again like before.

"Usagi, I would to let you know that I am the same age as you."

Mika told Usagi about how old she was. Mika remained by Usagi's  
side day after day. The Fukushima Police Department contacted the Tokyo  
Police Department that the local hospital had Usagi in her care and that  
she was alive and awake. Once the Tokyo Police Department knew of Usagi's  
fate. They sent three officers to break the news to Mamoru.

Next Episode: "Good News, Bad News"

This episode was completed on: 08/30/2015

What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? "Search For The Moon Princess II:  
Reign of The Black Moon" is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon belongs to its  
proper owners. This Fanfic is by a fan for fans! Please send comments. Thanks.


	10. 10 Good News, Bad News

The Search For The Moon Princess II Part Two: Reign of The Black Moon

Chapter 23: "Good News, Bad News"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This series takes place after "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest  
For The Ginzuishou" and the first series: "Search For The Moon Princess I: The Girl of  
Loneliness, Tsukino Usagi" and "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest For The  
Ginzuishou." Make sure you go and read those series first.

**** Good News, Bad News ****

Three officers were sent to Mamoru's apartment to break the news to the him, Makoto,  
and Minako. The officers knocked on his door. Mamoru opened the door. One of the officers  
was Mario, in whom Mamoru gave the info about Usagi in the first place. Mamoru spoke to  
Minako.

"Minako, please take ChibiUsa into the other room for a moment. And keep her there until  
our talk is finished."

Mamoru asked Minako and she took ChibiUsa into the other room. Mamoru urged Mario to sit  
down on the sofa with Makoto and himself. Mario spoke up.

"Mamo-Kun, I have some breaking news... some good and bad news which will be a relief and  
a shock to you."

Mario spoke to Mamoru and Makoto. He looked at them carefully before choosing his words he  
was going to speak. Then he spoke again.

"Mamo-Kun, Makoto, I will start by telling you this... Usagi has been found alive!"

Mario started by telling them that Usagi was alive and when he spoke those words their  
faces lit up. Luna and Artemis also were nearby listening in on the conversion. Mamoru  
spoke.

"Is she okay? Is she alright?"

Mamoru asked in a relieved but worried tone. He cared for her deeply. Mario spoke again.

"Mamoru and Makoto allow me to show you this picture." Mario started as he showed them  
the picture of when Usagi was found... she didn't look like Usagi at all.

"Interesting, Usagi doesn't look like Usagi."

Makoto commented about the way Usagi looked after she was found. Usagi had cuts and bruises  
all over her body. Many questions ran through Mamoru's mind. Questions he wanted to ask the  
officer.

"Mamoru, Usagi was barely breathing when the paramedics got to her and when the off duty  
paramedic found her, she hadn't bathed in weeks it seemed like to him and she was discovered  
somewhere north of Fukushima, Japan."

Mario reported to both Mamoru and Usagi. Mamoru was surprised that Usagi could travel all  
on her own.

"When will she be coming back?"

Makoto asked about when Usagi would return.

"I will be honest with you two. I do not know when she will return. She is in Fukushima Children's  
Hospital and when she was brought there, they had to clean up she smelled so bad and now she  
is awake and has a new friend named Mika who has been by her side after she has woken up. Usagi  
still has not said a single word to Mika or to the nurses. Usagi also will not eat any solid  
food so, they have to keep the feeding tube in so, she can continue receiving nutrition."

Mario revealed again.

"Is Usagi being responsive to this girl although she will not speak?"

Mamoru asked about Usagi.

"Yes, Usagi is responsive to Mika, however Usagi may have some memory problems. When she was  
found, there was a wound she received when she fell into the creek where she was found. By the  
look of the wound in this photo, Usagi hit the rock hard. She is lucky that her skull didn't  
fracture or break. She really must have a hard head!"

Mario told them again about Usagi and about how she fell in the creek.

"Anything more you can tell us about Usagi?"

Mamoru asked the officer again.

"Mamo-Kun, Usagi is in the best care right now. The nurses has taken good care of her and since  
she had been identified, they are taking really good care for her."

Mario explained to them about Usagi's condition and that she is in good hands.

"I see. I guess we have choice but to await her return."

Makoto responded to what Officer Mario had just spoken.

"Mamo-Kun, Makoto, right now... life may seen unforgiving, however Usagi is a strong girl  
and she will make a full recovery... I believe."

Mario told them that he believed that Usagi was strong and that she would make a full recovery.  
Mario stood up to leave and he spoke again.

"Usagi may be back with you all sooner than you know. In times of trial, time seems to move slowly,  
however... the next thing you will notice is that time passes very quickly. Good day to you Mamoru  
and also Makoto."

Officer Mario spoke again and he and the two other officers left. Mamoru thanked them as they left  
and he closed the door. Makoto opened the door to the other room and Minako and ChibiUsa came back  
out into the living room.

"What's the news?"

Minako asked like she wanted to know the latest gossip.

"Usagi is alive and in a city called Fukushima."

Makoto replied in giving the news about Usagi. ChibiUsa seemed relieved that Usagi was still  
alive.

"She was barely alive when they found her and now she is doing better."

Mamoru told Minako and ChibiUsa. Then they heard a message come from outside. It was Koan.

"Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Mask. Do you want Sailor Mars and Sailor  
Mercury back? Then we offer a challenge to you. Defeat both Berthier and myself and in return,  
you will have both Mercury and Mars... Be here tomorrow at midnight at Azabu Park. Be there!"

Koan spoke to only where Makoto, Minako, Mamoru, and ChibiUsa could hear. This would be the  
toughest battle yet... a battle without Sailor Moon.

Next Episode: "Death Challenge"

This episode was completed on: 09/06/2015

What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? "Search For The Moon Princess II:  
Reign of The Black Moon" is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon belongs to its  
proper owners. This Fanfic is by a fan for fans! Please send comments. Thanks.


	11. 11 Death Challenge

The Search For The Moon Princess II Part Two: Reign of The Black Moon

Chapter 24: "Death Challenge"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This series takes place after "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest  
For The Ginzuishou" and the first series: "Search For The Moon Princess I: The Girl of  
Loneliness, Tsukino Usagi" and "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest For The  
Ginzuishou." Make sure you go and read those series first.

**** Death Challenge ****

Makoto and Minako stood in Mamoru's apartment. They were challenged by Koan and Berthier.  
They had an upscale battle before them and if they could defeat Koan and Berthier then  
Ami and Rei would be freed and that would mean they could be one step closer to getting  
Usagi back to where she belongs. Then came the time for battle. Makoto and Minako transformed  
and Tuxedo Kamen also went with them along with ChibiUsa. Tuxedo Kamen had ChibiUsa hide somewhere  
closeby while they encountered the enemy. Then Jupiter, Venus, and Tuxedo Kamen made it to the  
scene appointed to them and Koan and Berthier appeared and they knew the battle was about to  
begin. They saw Mercury and Mars chained up. They didn't look too good. Koan spoke up.

"Hello Sailor Guardians... I am glad you came to place where you will die!"

Koan spoke to the Sailor Guardians.

"You have friends of ours and I demand that you release them to us or you will feel my wrath!"

Sailor Jupiter yelled at Koan and Berthier. She was tired of all the stuff that had happened lately.  
She knew if she put all of her anguish into her attacks, it could be the element they needed for victory.

"Senshi, get on with it!"

Koan yelled at them.

"FINE! Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Jupiter yelled as she called her attack. She twirled around as her energy hit Koan and Berthier doing  
little damage to them.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

Venus yelled as she made a bright yellow chain appear and it hit both Koan and Berthier and doing little  
damage to them.

"Is that all you got?"

Berthier yelled as she zapped both Jupiter and Venus and they fell to the ground. After a moment, Jupiter  
and Venus got back up prepared to attack again.

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

They both called out their attacks in unison and their power hit both Koan and Berthier and like before  
there was little damage to them. Berthier laughed and spoke.

"Where is Sailor Moon? With her power you might be able to defeat us, but alone you two can do nothing!"

Berthier mocked them. This made Jupiter and Venus angry as they thought about what Usagi had gone through.

"WE WILL DEFEAT BOTH OF YOU BY OUR POWER! PLEASE SILVER CRYSTAL, HEAR US... GIVE US THE POWER TO DEFEAT  
KOAN AND BERTHIER FOR SAILOR MOON'S SAKE!"

Jupiter and venus yelled in unison and requested for special power to defeat Koan and Berthier for Usagi's  
sake. Then they called out their attacks again.

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

"CRESCENT BEAM!"

Both Jupiter and Venus yelled as they released their power and this time they continued using their power  
with great focus and they felt the power of the Silver Crystal filling their bodies giving them more energy  
needed to vanquish Koan and Berthier together. The power increased and intensified and Koan and Berthier  
began to weaken. Then Jupiter and Venus's power increased further and they yelled even more as they thought  
about Usagi and what they had experienced lately and their power increased to the final level and Koan and  
Berthier burned up into nothing and then Mars and Mercury were freed automatically. Jupiter and Venus powered  
down their attacks and collapsed to the ground. Tuxedo Kamen checked on Jupiter and Venus first and saw they  
were alright, but just a bit out of breath. The he went to Mars and Mercury and checked on them.

"Momo-San, good to see you again!"

Mars spoke in a weaken tone due to her imprisonment.

"Yes, likewise... however there is much to discuss."

Tuxedo Kamen told them as he helped Mars and Mercury from the ground. Jupiter and Venus got up from the ground  
and walked up to the others.

"We are one step closer of having Usagi back with us."

Jupiter spoke in a bitter sweet tone.

"What do you mean?"

Mercury asked suddenly about what Jupiter had said.

"Everyone, come back to my apartment. There is much to discuss. Let me get ChibiUsa and we can be  
on our way!"

Tuxedo Kamen spoke as he re-transformed back into Mamoru. Ami and Rei was now back and now they had  
to be briefed of what had happened. Time is of the essence.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "The Long Drive"

This episode was completed on: 09/13/2015

What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? "Search For The Moon Princess II:  
Reign of The Black Moon" is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon belongs to its  
proper owners. This Fanfic is by a fan for fans! Please send comments. Thanks.


	12. 12 The Long Drive

The Search For The Moon Princess II Part Two: Reign of The Black Moon

Chapter 25: "The Long Drive"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This series takes place after "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest  
For The Ginzuishou" and the first series: "Search For The Moon Princess I: The Girl of  
Loneliness, Tsukino Usagi" and "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest For The  
Ginzuishou." Make sure you go and read those series first.

**** The Long Drive ****

Mamoru took Ami and Rei back to their apartment. ChibiUsa was glad to see them. Mamoru  
started about the last time Ami seen Usagi and started from there.

"After you got captured," Mamoru started as he was continuing an ongoing conversation,  
"Usagi became withdrawn again and wouldn't eat nor drink anything. Also she wouldn't  
talk with no one. It seems that you were the one who was world. With you gone, there  
was no hope. Then her nightmare returned to her and in the night being confused by the  
recent turn of events, Usagi ran away and we have not seen her since."

Mamoru retold the events like a broken dream. Shock came to Ami and Rei as he told them  
about what happened to Usagi.

"We must find her!"

Ami spoke and she was determined in finding her.

"Not so fast Ami! Usagi has already been found. She is far to the north in Fukushima.  
She is at a Children's Hospital."

Mamoru explained to Ami and Rei again. Ami then spoke up.

"Please Mamoru take me to Usagi! If anyone can melt her heart and get her to warm up  
to to others, it will be me!"

Ami knew she had to go to Fukushima to save Usagi and melt Usagi's heart once again.  
Usagi needed her badly, although Usagi most likely not remember anything. Ami knew  
that visiting Usagi might do her some good to melt Usagi's icy heart.

"Very well Ami, I will take you to her."

Mamoru agreed to take Usagi up to Fukushima to see Usagi. ChibiUsa spoke up.

"I wish to go as well. I want to see her smile again. I must go too!"

ChibiUsa spoke again in desperation. She wanted to see Usagi smile again. She  
seen it once in Usagi. She wanted to see Usagi smile badly again for the sake of  
the others. Mamoru and Ami gathered some important items for the trip. Food,  
change of clothes. There was no way of knowing how long they would be there.  
Ami had gotten Usagi's brooch and all was ready. Ami and ChibiUsa got in Mamoru's  
car and they were heading for Fukushima to visit Usagi. Ami was hoping that she  
could in times past reach out to Usagi and melt Usagi's icy heart. Usagi was  
a girl that needed love and recently, she had not been around anyone. Mamoru  
drove for a long time and they talked about Usagi and how irreplaceable she  
was to them. Visiting Usagi would definitely melt Usagi completely. Ami had  
faith that Usagi would respond to her. Ami was the first to befriend Usagi and  
and she was the only one who knew how to break the ice with Usagi. Usagi was too  
sweet to be alone and in solitude.

Hours passed and they reached the outskirts of Fukushima. Ami used her mini computer  
to find the Children's Hospital. They tried to find a parking spot to where they could  
stay a long time. Once they found a spot. Mamoru and Ami grabbed the things they needed  
to take inside. They went inside and they went to the nurses station. Mamoru showed the  
papers he got from the Orphanage. He showed the papers to the nurse in charge.

"I am looking for Usagi Tsukino. I believe she is staying somewhere in this hospital."

Mamoru told the nurse in charge as he showed her his papers on Usagi. The nurse looked  
it over and then smiled and handed it back to him.

"She is on the third floor. I'll have one of the nurses take you to her. I am sure she  
would look too nice. She still has all of her tubes in her."

The nurse told them. Not too long after the nurse spoke. Another nurse came to them and  
spoke.

"Follow me. I will take you to our 'Golden Miracle.' I don't know if she will respond  
to you. We tried everything possible, but she refuses to speak to anyone."

The other nurse spoke to them. When the nurse said 'Golden Miracle' they were quite surprised.

"Golden Miracle?"

Mamoru, Ami, and ChibiUsa spoke in unison and in a curious tone about the nickname Usagi  
was given.

"Oh, yes... after Usagi came here and we cleaned her up. We didn't know she was the missing  
girl from Tokyo, so we called her our Golden Miracle. She is lucky to be alive after what  
she had gone through."

The nurse told them. They went into an elevator and it took them to the third floor. Then they  
got out and the nurse led them to the room that Usagi was in. Now Mamoru, Ami, and ChibiUsa's  
reunion with Usagi would now take place!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "Breaking The Ice"

This episode was completed on: 09/20/2015

What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? "Search For The Moon Princess II:  
Reign of The Black Moon" is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon belongs to its  
proper owners. This Fanfic is by a fan for fans! Please send comments. Thanks.


	13. 13 Breaking The Ice

The Search For The Moon Princess II Part Two: Reign of The Black Moon

Chapter 26: "Breaking The Ice"

By: The Crystal Knight

website: www dot crystalsailors dot com  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This series takes place after "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest  
For The Ginzuishou" and the first series: "Search For The Moon Princess I: The Girl of  
Loneliness, Tsukino Usagi" and "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest For The  
Ginzuishou." Make sure you go and read those series first.

**** Breaking The Ice ****

The nurse let Ami, Mamoru, and ChibiUsa in a good sized room that could hold  
two beds. Usagi was closest to the door. They saw her for the first time since  
Ami had been captured. There were wires and tubes going into Usagi. Mika was there  
watching over Usagi. Mika looked like Ami in a lot of ways. Mika saw Ami and wondered  
if Ami knew Usagi.

"Hello. My name is Mika. You come to speak and see Usagi?"

Mika asked in curious tone. Ami smiled at Mika and she gave her reply.

"I am Usagi's closest friend. I had been captured by an enemy, however the Sailor Guardians  
came to rescue and I was freed. My name is Ami Mizuno and these are my friends Mamoru Chiba  
and ChibiUsa."

Ami spoke in a warm tone. Mika then turned to Usagi and she spoke Ami.

"Since Usagi woke up from her coma, she has not said a word to anyone. I know some of  
what she had been through. My mother is a nurse here. My mother asked me to be Usagi's  
friend in hoping that Usagi would speak to me. However, but Usagi has never spoke to me.  
She has taken interest with me. You here to help her?"

Mika explained of what she knew about Usagi and asked about Ami helping Usagi.

"I have helped Usagi in situations just like this one. I believe I am the only one  
who can melt Usagi's icy heart. She has been through quite a lot in the recent past.  
I believe I can reach Usagi where no else can."

Ami spoke with confidence. However, melting Usagi's icy heart wouldn't be that simple.  
She had been away from the others for quite awhile. Usagi was still asleep. The medicine  
they gave her would put her asleep for a few hours and then she would be awake for a very  
short time before th medicine put her asleep again. There was other reasons why they kept  
her asleep. One so that she couldn't hurt if she struggled to break herself free. The other  
reason so she could get plenty of rest that way her body would heal nicely.

"I do hope you can get her talk. She is very pretty."

Mika spoke again about Usagi. After about twenty minutes the medicine started to wear off  
and slowly Usagi got herself accustomed to the voices in the room. As soon as she was able to  
focus on those in the room. She saw Ami, Mamoru, Chibiusa, and also Mika. She didn't know who  
they were. She recognized Mika. She really didn't care that they were there. In her mind, she  
knew that none of them was her important friend or at least that is what she thought. Then Ami  
turned to Mamoru, ChibiUsa, and Mika and she spoke.

"Please let me to have some time alone with Usagi and see if I can talk with her."

Ami asked and Mamoru spoke.

"Very well. Come on ChibiUsa and you can come too Mika. Let us allow Ami work on Usagi.  
I trust that Ami can break the ice with Usagi."

Mamoru told Chibiusa and Mika and they agreed and followed out of Usagi's room. Now,  
Ami was alone with Usagi. Ami got her henshin pen out and placed it in Usagi's hand  
and she wrapped her own hand around Usagi's and Ami spoke.

"Usagi, do recognize my own power flowing through you? You remember it don't you? I've  
done it to you before! I am sorry that you ended in this mess, however I am here for you.  
I will not leave you again and that's a promise?"

Ami told Usagi. Usagi just stared at Ami with amazement and wonderment. She recognized  
Ami's Senshi's power. Usagi looked at Ami still and tried to place to the name who  
was causing her to feel her Senshi power. All Usagi knew was Ami was her important  
friend. Her memory was very fuzzy. However all she could remember that Ami was very  
important. Usagi pointed to Ami as the best as she could and spoke.

"My important friend..."

Usagi spoke in a weak voice due to her having tubes going through her nose and throat.  
A tear was flowing down from Usagi's eyes. Somehow, Ami reached Usagi and Ami was happy  
that Usagi spoke finally. However, it wasn't over. Not by long shot. Ami continued  
talking to Usagi. And Usagi finally spoke once more.

"You're Ami, right?"

Usagi questioned her. Ami nodded her head and spoke again to Usagi.

"Usagi, I have something that belongs to you and I know this will help you heal  
quicker. here!"

Ami spoke to Usagi as she placed Usagi's brooch in Usagi's other hand. And she  
spoke again.

"That's your brooch and it will help you recover. Never let go of it. Understand?"

Ami told her and Usagi nodded her head again. And after some time had passed once  
again, the medicine started to work on Usagi once again.

"I don't want to sleep..."

Usagi managed to speak again as she wanted to stay awake to talk with Ami.

"Don't fight it. I won't go anywhere. I'll be here when you wake up."

Ami told her. She meant it.

"Promise?"

Usagi asked in a more groggy tone.

"Yes, I will not go anywhere."

Ami replied again before Usagi passed out again. The nurse came in and checked  
on Usagi. Something came to Ami's mind as she put away her henshin pen. She talked  
to the nurse a question.

"Has Usagi experienced any nightmares since she has been here? She experienced some in  
Tokyo when she was there."

Ami questioned the nurse. The nurse thought for a moment and she answered.

"Not that I know of. She hasn't had any since she has been here... well not to my knowledge."

The nurse replied that Usagi hadn't experienced any nightmares.

"Alright, could you let my other friends that they can come back in now, please?"

Ami asked the nurse. The nurse agreed and Ami looked at the other bed. It had a different  
girl in the bed. Ami went to talk to the girl.

"Hello, what's your name? My name is Ami Mizuno, my mother is a nurse in Tokyo. That is where  
I live. I dream to become to become a doctor."

Ami asked the girl.

"Hello Ami, My name is Kimiko. I have leukemia. The nurses and doctors are hoping that  
they can find a person who is a match to do a bone marrow transplant to save my life."

Kimiko told Ami. Ami felt bad for her.

"I guess you have been her long than Usagi has?"

Ami asked.

"Yes, that is correct. I am surprised you got to her to speak. How did you do it?"

Kimiko asked in a puzzled tone.

"I have helped Usagi before and I know how to deal with her."

Ami spoke as she smiled at Kimiko. Then Mamoru, ChibiUsa, and Mika came back in the  
room.

"Well?"

Mamoru asked Ami.

"I got her to speak, however it will be awhile before Usagi will be back to normal.  
I also found out that she had no nightmares at all since she woke up here."

Ami explained to Mamoru. Mamoru then wondered if the Silver Crystal was causing Usagi's  
nightmares.

"Do you think...?"

Mamoru asked as he hinted to the Silver Crystal.

"Possibly..."

Ami answered him without mentioning the Silver Crystal. That was one mystery solved. However  
they were not quite certain yet. However Ami would have to use her mini computer again and  
hope that Usagi would have the nightmare again.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "Reunion With Friends"

This episode was completed on: 09/20/2015

What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? "Search For The Moon Princess II:  
Reign of The Black Moon" is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon belongs to its  
proper owners. This Fanfic is by a fan for fans! Please send comments. Thanks.


	14. 14 Reunion With Friends!

The Search For The Moon Princess II Part Two: Reign of The Black Moon

Chapter 27: "Reunion With Friends"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes 1: This series takes place after "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest  
For The Ginzuishou" and the first series: "Search For The Moon Princess I: The Girl of  
Loneliness, Tsukino Usagi" and "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest For The  
Ginzuishou." Make sure you go and read those series first.

Notes 2: Sorry for the delay in writing this story! I will continue to write this  
series on a weekly basis. Now on to the story!

**** Reunion With Friends ****

Usagi was asleep for about the space of three hours. And finally she started to awake  
again. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Mika, Ami, Mamoru, and ChibiUsa. She recognized  
Ami and Mika. However, the other two ChibiUsa and Mamoru she did not know or remember.  
Ami spoke to Usagi,

"It looks like you slept well." Ami stated to Usagi and she continued, "that is good that  
you slept well." Ami stated in a happy cheerful tone. Usagi just stared. She didn't feel  
like talking in front of strangers. Usagi just lie there in her bed refusing to say anything.  
Ami spoke to the others.

"Please allow me to have some time alone with Usagi for awhile."

Ami asked the others. Mamoru, ChibiUsa, and Mika simply heeded Ami's request and left  
Ami alone with Usagi. Ami turned back to Usagi.

"Now they are gone for now. However, they are your friends too and you must get to know  
them again."

Ami stated to Usagi.

"My friends? They are my friends?"

Usagi questioned Ami in a muzzled voice since she had an oxygen mask on her face which muzzled  
her voice a bit.

"Yes, they are your friends. ChibiUsa had been so worried for you."

Ami replied to Usagi's question.

"Are friends a good thing?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone.

"Yes, indeed they are. Friends are like valuable jewels which are irreplaceable."

Ami told Usagi.

"I see. My mind is still very foggy and fuzzy. I saw Mamoru and ChibiUsa... they looked  
familair to me, but I don't recognize them at all."

Usagi explained to Ami. Ami smiled and held Usagi's hand to give her support. Ami knew that  
deep down, Usagi was afraid. Not knowing who she was... was something Ami was glad to help  
Usagi with. Usagi looked and Ami-Chan and spoke once more.

"You are my important friend... why?"

Usagi questioned Ami in a tone that she wanted to know why Ami was her friend. Ami thought  
for a moment and spoke.

"Sometime ago, Mamoru brought you to him home from the orphanage, and you and I met for the  
first time. I took you to a book store and we spent some time there. However, you weren't  
the friendly type. You embraced sorrow, loneliness, and bitterness. You were very cruel  
to Rei, Makoto, Minako, and myself. So Mamoru asked you to meet with me daily and slowly  
I brought you around where you trusted us very well."

Ami explained to Usagi without mentioning that they were Sailor Guardians.

"I see. Thank you for telling me. So, where do I live anyway?"

Usagi asked again.

"You live in Tokyo... or you did. Recently you had experienced bad dreams and because I  
got captured and the dreams became too much for you... you left Tokyo never to return  
and now you are here and I am here... I will not leave you alone again."

Ami explained and vowed to never leave Usagi again. Ami placed her henshin pen in Usagi's  
hand and closed Usagi's hand with hers. Usagi felt the power that was emitted from the  
pen and Usagi had a faint smile on her face. This was the first time. Ami was happy  
that Usagi smiled for the first time. Usagi spoke.

"Mercury...?"

Usagi questioned Ami. Ami turned to see if the other girl was awake or not and seeing that  
she was sleeping, she spoke to Usagi.

"Yes, Usagi. I am Sailor Mercury. The guardian of water and wisdom."

Mercury answered Usagi again explaining who she was actually.

"Am I one of those guardians too?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone.

"Yes, you are Usagi. You are our Princess and we are to make sure you stay safe. You are  
Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice."

Ami explained to her. Usagi seemed to be impressed. Then Usagi spoke up again.

"Could you bring that small girl in here... ChibiUsa... that's her name right?"

Usagi asked in a low tone that only Ami could hear.

"Yes, I will. Hold on. Let me get her for you."

Ami answered Usagi and went into the hallway and brought back ChibiUsa.

"ChibiUsa, I will leave you with Usagi. She seems to be interested with her. Please  
be careful. Usagi may be sensitive."

Ami explained to ChibiUsa and Ami brought ChibiUsa to Usagi and she spoke.

"When you're done, please come get me please."

Ami explained to ChibiUsa and Chibiusa nodded her head and left ChibiUsa alone  
with Usagi. Usagi looked at the pink haired girl with great interest.

"Your name I was told, is ChibiUsa... is that your name or something else?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone.

"My name is Usagi like you, everyone here call me ChibiUsa."

ChibiUsa explained to Usagi.

"Oh, I see." Usagi spoke as she looked at ChibiUsa's hair. "I love your hair.  
It is so pretty. I have never seen anything like it."

Usagi complimented ChibiUsa in a cheerful tone.

"Thank you Usagi. I am glad you are a bit cheerful. Everyone said that they like it  
when you are happy."

ChibiUsa explained to Usagi about her being happy. With ChibiUsa saying this caused  
Usagi to shed some tears.

"Me? Why? How can I be happy in a time like this? I can't remember anything! Everyone  
I can't remember! And I feel terrible... I just want to die..."

Usagi spoke with deep anguish. Everything seemed to be going fast for Usagi. ChibiUsa  
held Usagi's hand and spoke.

"Please don't say things like that! I don't want you to die! You are important to me.  
Please don't die!"

ChibiUsa begged with tears flowing from her own eyes. This brought another question  
from Usagi.

"Why can't I die?"

Usagi questioned Chibiusa again about herself dying.

"You are important to everyone. I don't like it when you're sad. It breaks my heart  
to see you sad. Please cheer up. You're still healing... it takes time for you to heal."

ChibiUsa explained to Usagi. Usagi after that, didn't say anymore. She felt exhausted  
again and the medicine started working on her once again and in a few minutes, Usagi  
was asleep once more. Mamoru, Mika, and Ami returned to the room.

"I overheard what was said. Usagi wants to die? However, she won't die. She will recover  
in due time."

Ami explained that she overheard.

"Really? She will recover? She seemed happy to see me."

ChibiUsa explained about Usagi being happy to see her.

"I see. Usagi will recover. That I can promise you ChibiUsa."

Ami promised ChibiUsa. ChibiUsa looked at Usagi sleeping and spoke.

"I just want her happy and to be with her friends once again."

ChibiUsa wished for Usagi to be happy once again. While Usagi slept this  
time, she dreamed. In her dream she sat up on her bed and saw a girl with blond  
hair and wearing a white Princess dress with yellow accents approach her and the  
Princess's name was Serenity. Usagi looked fearful of this Princess and Serenity  
spoke to Usagi.

"Usagi, you have done well to pass my test."

Serenity started.

"Test? What test?"

Usagi questioned her as she looked at Serenity. Serenity replayed for Usagi all that  
she had been through and Usagi was shocked to see what she had been through. Serenity  
walked up to Usagi and touched her forehead and spoke.

"I will restore your memory to you and your body when you wake up will also be back  
to normal."

Serenity explained to Usagi. Usagi was amazed at this.

"What happens now? Is the test over?"

Usagi asked.

"No, not yet. You must face the nightmare again in its entirety and you must face  
it head on and if you can overcome the nightmare, you will receive my power...  
the power of Princess Sailor Moon once more... without the influence of Queen Metalia.  
However, for now... you must rest and when you wake up... you will find your memory  
restored once more and your body also healed fully."

Serenity explained and vanished. Then the dream ended. And after three hours, Usagi  
woke up and looked at Ami, Mamoru, ChibiUsa, and Mika all watching her. Usagi  
spoke.

"I had a strange dream... and my memory had returned... Mamoru, Ami, and ChibiUsa...  
my body also seems to have recovered."

Usagi explained to them. They all looked surprised.

"How?"

Ami asked. Usagi looked at Mika and spoke.

"later, I will explain. For now, I am back!"

Usagi spoke in a calm but happy tone. She knew she still had to face the nightmare  
once more. That is a story for another time.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: Welcome Back Usagi, Part 1

This episode was completed on: 11/15/2015

What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? "Search For The Moon Princess II:  
Reign of The Black Moon" is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon belongs to its  
proper owners. This Fanfic is by a fan for fans! Please send comments. Thanks.


	15. 15 Welcome Back Usagi, Part 1

The Search For The Moon Princess II Part Two: Reign of The Black Moon

Chapter 28: "Welcome Back Usagi, Part 1"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This series takes place after "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest  
For The Ginzuishou" and the first series: "Search For The Moon Princess I: The Girl of  
Loneliness, Tsukino Usagi" and "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest For The  
Ginzuishou." Make sure you go and read those series first.

**** Welcome Back Usagi, Part 1 ****

Usagi had regained her memories and also recovered from her recent experience. Usagi had  
met the Princess otherwise known as Princess Sailor Moon and offered her power once again,  
however Usagi had to experience the nightmare again in order to gain the Princess's power.  
However, doing that would prove tricky since Usagi didn't like nightmares in the first  
place.

Usagi explained to Ami and to Mamoru the dream she had and what Ami had suspected all along  
that Usagi's nightmares were indeed a test. However, what Usagi had done to this point was  
proven to be foolish and crazy to leave Tokyo with nothing on but a nightgown a bikini  
underwear. Usagi knew that leaving Tokyo was bad and regarding the circumstances, Usagi was  
in a tough position already. That night, she slept peacefully and surprisingly the nightmare  
didn't return to her. Ami noticed too that the nightmare didn't return to Usagi. She talked  
with Mamoru about this.

"Why didn't the nightmare return to Usagi?"

Ami asked curiously.

"Maybe, Usagi only had nightmares while she was in Tokyo. That would say a lot about what she  
had experienced there."

Mamoru gave this thoughts on the matter.

"You may be right. If it is a test, the final test will be in Tokyo once Usagi returns there."

Ami concluded. The next day, the doctors gave Usagi a clean bill of health. They were stunned on how  
Usagi recovered so quickly. However, Ami and Mamoru knew that the Silver Crystal did this. ChibiUsa  
had no idea that Usagi had the Silver Crystal or that Usagi was Sailor Moon. Ami helped Usagi get  
dressed. Mamoru gathered Usagi's belongings of what she had received here and he put them in his  
vehicle and he would bring them to Tokyo. The doctor spoke to Usagi.

"Miss Tsukino, we are glad you have recovered. You will be flighted from here to Tokyo and once you  
arrive, you will stay at the Orphanage where Mamoru originally met you. Once he returns to Tokyo, you  
can go back to his care if you so choose."

The doctor explained to her.

"he has always taken good care of me."

Usagi explained. She felt bad that she didn't explain to Mamoru about the dream in the first place.  
She knew that he would always be there for her and she felt bad about it. The nurses had pooled their  
money together and bought her two nightgowns like what Usagi was found in and also these nightgowns  
came with matching bikini underwear as well. They also bought her a nice pink dress too that was soft  
to the touch and pretty to look at.

"Here." One of the nurses said and she continued, "please open it up."

One of the nurses asked her. Usagi opened the box and inside was two nightgowns with their matching  
bikini underwear. A white set and also a pink set. Usagi looked surprised.

"For me? Why?"

usagi asked in a curious tone.

"We wanted you to have something nice and we have been blessed by you being here. Also, we want you  
to have this beautiful frock."

The nurse explained as she handed Usagi the beautiful pink silky dress.

"Wow, it is beautiful, but I don't deserve this."

Usagi exclaimed about seeing the frock.

"Maybe not, but a girl like yourself should always be beautiful and you are our golden miracle."

The nurse explained to her.

"Golden Miracle?"

Usagi questioned the nurse curiously.

"At the time..." the nurse explained and continued, "we didn't know your name when you arrived here  
and so we called you 'Golden Miracle' because of your beautiful long blond hair."

The nurse explained to her about how they gave her the lovely nickname.

"I see... thank you. You have been so kind to me."

Usagi thanked them. Ami helped Usagi get changed into the new pink dress she was given and the dress  
looked like it was made just for Usagi. Ami helped Usagi put her hair back into Odangos once again.  
They Usagi hugged Ami, Mamoru, ChibiUsa, and also Mika and Usagi boarded a helicopter and they flew  
her back to Tokyo. Mamoru, Ami, and ChibiUsa had to drive again back to Tokyo. Once Usagi arrived in  
Tokyo, she was taken to Juuban Orphanage for Girls. The head caretaker, who was also a nurse greeted  
Usagi. her name was Emiko. She spoke to Usagi.

"Welcome back, Usagi! I have heard what has happened to you. Just sit and relax until Mamoru Chiba  
returns. I am sure you can't wait for him to return to Tokyo."

Emiko greeted her. Usagi nodded her head and spoke.

"I was so foolish... I can't believe I ran away."

Usagi spoke as she remembered what she did.

"What you did is past... and you can't change it. Just try your best to make your  
future as bright as I can."

Emiko explained to her in a sweet and understanding voice.

"Yes."

Usagi nodded her head again. Then Emiko called all the girls of the orphanage together  
and spoke.

"Everyone, Usagi has returned for a short time... so please welcome here back here."

Emiko asked all the girls to welcome her and the all the girls shouted in unison and  
spoke:

"Welcome Back Usagi!"

They all shouted. Usagi remembered her time before here and also her family. She wasn't sad this  
time about her family. Ami had helped her so much. However, now that Usagi was back in Tokyo, the  
nightmare would surely return to Usagi and Usagi had to overcome this last and final test.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: Welcome Back Usagi, Part 2

This episode was completed on: 12/06/2015

What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? "Search For The Moon Princess II:  
Reign of The Black Moon" is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon belongs to its  
proper owners. This Fanfic is by a fan for fans! Please send comments. Thanks.


	16. 16 Welcome Back Usagi, Part 2

The Search For The Moon Princess II Part Two: Reign of The Black Moon

Chapter 29: "Welcome Back Usagi, Part 2"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This series takes place after "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest  
For The Ginzuishou" and the first series: "Search For The Moon Princess I: The Girl of  
Loneliness, Tsukino Usagi" and "Search For The Moon Princess II Part One: Quest For The  
Ginzuishou." Make sure you go and read those series first.

**** Welcome Back Usagi, Part 2 ****

Usagi was at the orphanage. She had been taken there so she could await the arrival of  
Mamoru, Ami, and ChibiUsa. Usagi wore the lovely frock she was given. She was so beautiful  
that even the other girls at the orphanage saw her and praised her for her beauty, but Usagi  
didn't see herself as beautiful. She saw herself as someone who was trying to fit in a world  
that cared for her, but within herself, Usagi felt that she didn't belong in this world. Usagi  
thought that it would have been best for her to perish in that creek where she was found.  
One of the girls walked up to Usagi. Usagi was staring out the window thinking of what she had  
done to yourself. The girl's name was Kyoko. Kyoko was about four foot ten inches tall. She was  
only thirteen. She herself was a beauty. She walked up to Usagi and spoke.

"Are you alright? You had been quite since you had arrived here."

Kyoko asked Usagi. Usagi turned around. Kyoko noticed that Usagi had been crying. Before  
Mamoru had came before to volunteer to help Usagi. Usagi turned towards Kyoko and spoke.

"I am upset and ashamed of what I tried to do to myself. I can't stop thinking about  
the bad decisions I have made. I had runaway and also tried to kill myself."

Usagi recounted the whole tale to Kyoko. Kyoko took Usagi to Usagi's bed and sat her  
down. Kyoko spoke.

"I had heard of your disappearance and also at the same time how Sailor Moon suddenly  
stopped appearing. They may be two different people, but you can learn from her troubles  
and also learn from yours as well."

Kyoko explained to Usagi and Usagi turned towards Kyoko and answered her.

"Sailor Moon..."

Usagi stated as she stalled before going any further. Kyoko looked at the brooch carefully  
and saw Sailor Moon wear the same brooch. Then she spoke up again.

"I understand. Remember, in life you will be tested to go beyond what you're able. I believe  
you have the strength to overcome your worst troubles."

Kyoko explained to Usagi and Usagi looked quite surprised that Kyoko figured out that Usagi and  
Sailor Moon were one and the same. Kyoko spoke up again as she stood up.

"Don't worry... your secret is safe with me."

Kyoko vowed not to let others know that she figured Usagi's secret out and Kyoko returned to  
where she was before. Hours passed and Mamoru, Ami, and ChibiUsa returned to the orphanage  
finally. Ami got Usagi ready and then they returned to Mamoru's apartment. Rei had previously  
brought over what Usagi had at Ami's apartment. What Usagi didn't realize that, they had a  
welcome party awaiting her. Rei and Ami got Usagi ready. The Senshi had bought for Usagi a  
white dress with pink lace on the edges of the garment. They thought she was so beautiful.  
Mamoru drove Usagi to the Game Crown Arcade. It has been purposely darkened so Usagi could  
not see anyone. Ami, Rei, and ChibiUsa escorted Usagi inside. Mamoru was right behind them.  
Then suddenly the lights came back on and everyone spoke in unison.

"welcome Back Usagi!"

They all welcomed her back. This made Usagi cry again because she thought she didn't deserve  
such treatment. Ami spoke to Usagi.

"Everyone knows of what you did and why you did it. They are happy that you are still alive."

Ami calmly explained. Usagi looked at Ami. Everyone greeting her just reminded Usagi more how  
shameful and selfish her actions were. Ami didn't see it that way. Ami spoke again as she sat  
Usagi at a booth.

"Usagi-Chan, what you did wasn't good or safe. There could have been many ways that you could  
have perished. You could have been molested or raped... or you could have been kidnapped  
and slain by a gun or a knife. Consider yourself very lucky that you survived the worst hardships.  
You indeed are a 'Golden Miracle' as the nurses has stated."

Ami explained to Usagi and Usagi calmed down. Usagi wasn't used to all this kind treatment. Unazuki  
brought a chocolate milkshake to Usagi.

"I am happy you're still alive Usagi. Now I have a reason to keep serving these to you!"

Unazuki told Usagi. Usagi tried to smile although it was hard due to all the tears flowing from her  
face. Ami tried Usagi's tears. Motoki wheeled out a large cake that chocolate and the frosting was  
vanilla. Motoki cut the first piece and handed it to her. She hadn't nothing to eat in awhile and  
she didn't want to upset Motoki. Naru and Umino was also there and they each of them personally  
greeted them.

When Mamoru took Usagi home, he helped her out settle again and explained that since Usagi was  
back in Tokyo, that Usagi may have the nightmare finally one final time. This would be Usagi's  
final test of becoming Princess Sailor Moon once more.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: Revive! Princess Sailor Moon

This episode was completed on: 12/06/2015

What do you think? Did you like it? Do you hate it? "Search For The Moon Princess II:  
Reign of The Black Moon" is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor Moon belongs to its  
proper owners. This Fanfic is by a fan for fans! Please send comments. Thanks.


End file.
